Once Upon A Planeswalker: Season One
by Void Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: When The Curse surrounding Storybrooke is broken. An old face returns however it is not the one that the heroes and villains of the Enchanted Forest remember. Can They stand up against the true shadow or will everything they've fought so hard to protect fall prey to the Prince? WARNING: M RATING FOR LATER CHAPTERS, WITH GRAPHIC VIOLENCE FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER.
1. Prologue: The Prince Arrives

Prologue: The Prince Arrives

The forest was silent. Not a single leaf rustled, nor any sort of creature make any sort of noise. Something of this day seemed terrifying above all else. A lone tree spun and wove in twirling shapes until there was a doorway-like opening in it. Out of the hole a male figure sauntered from its depths and a smirk graced his features, almost as if it were plastered permanently on his face. The male stepped down onto the grass below and cast his gaze all around the area. Even to this figure this forest was desolate to the brink of boring the new arrival.

"Well, this was a dreadful reception" he said disgustedly just managing to flip his hair out of his eyes. He smirked and began to take steady, almost plotted steps through the wilderness. All of a sudden a Stag came charging towards the teen. It probably assumed the male was invading its territory however the person in question merely raised a hand and muttered something completely inaudible. A shadow-like claw erupted from his fingertips and darted across the sky. The sharp fingers wrapped around the stag's neck and this being lifted his hands higher and higher into the sky causing the beast to lift higher and higher through the air. The spell-caster continued to raise the stag vertically until it was above even the treetops. His smirk never faltering the figure twisted his hand and the ethereal clawed one promptly smashed the Stag's head against a boulder. Crimson liquid oozed from the side of the Stag's skull and its tongue lolled out of its mouth indicating a successful kill.

The killer sauntered forwards and leaned over the downed male deer "That's what happens when you get on the wrong side of Prince Shadow you foul creature".

Shadow let a low chuckle escape his lips and tilted his head in the direction of a forest green coloured road sign that had a message inscribed on its surface. He promenaded through the last part of the forest then stepped out onto the familiar feeling of tar seal on the underside of his boots. He glared towards the sign and said softly.

"Storybrooke…" he scanned the sign for a while then turned his attention to the road in front of him "Then here I shall go. To repay my debt. To take the lives of all those who wronged me once upon a time".

Shadow continued his walking now and ignored the sounds of the morning in this quiet little place in Maine. His attention was completely on finding one of his enemies. He stepped over the town line and magic started to pass over him but at the last second Shadow muttered an incantation and the magic of the curse slipped away from him without having any effect. Still smirking like always he moved through the streets an egotistical air about him and no sign of taking anything from anyone.

Meanwhile in Gold's Pawn shop a tall female with charcoal black tresses stood on the store side of the counter glaring at her former mentor "I want you to-"

The mentor in question was a man with hair that travelled down to his neckline and he had both hands rested on the countertop "Want me to do what exactly Regina? I mean everything you ask me for usually gets one of us in trouble dearie which quite frankly is a battle I'm not quite willing to pick today".

"You _owe _me gold" she said alongside an evil snarl.

He chuckled darkly, a little cackle rising in his laughter "Oh dearie, dear, dear. Quite frustrated today aren't we?"

"You know better than anyone not to mess with me" she returned immediately.

Gold's eyes flashed maliciously as he turned his attention turned on the female opposite him "Well, that remains to be seen Regina. I mean let's make this clear. I have no fear when it comes to you. You forget who trained who".

Regina shook her head at her former teacher's attitude "I always get what I want Gold and I'm going to make sure that nothing changes when it comes to that".

"And what will you do when he returns?" Gold asked casually.

"Kill him" Regina stated firmly.

Gold actually let out a real laugh at her words "Really? Is that the best you have? When he comes here Regina he's going to be after your head and not even I know how to kill him. He's very mysterious and his past is unclear to everyone including you".

"Everyone can be killed Gold, even immortals".

Gold smirked right at Regina and said in a cryptic tone "Well dearie that remains to be seen. Now I'm busy so run along. Good day your majesty".

The moment Regina turned away from Gold a purple gleam filled the room and she instantly whipped back to him and instantly accused "You knew he was back didn't you?"

"Do you honestly think I could have predicted the exact time of the boy's arrival? Of course not Regina. I'm not a seer" he cackled impishly then walked back into his office. Outside, on the streets a lone figure walked up the centre of the street. Finding cars driving in his way of walking Shadow merely waved his hand telepathically moving the cars to the sides and out of his direct walking pace towards wherever Regina may be. Noticing the sorcerer type person one of David's knights from the Enchanted Forest tried to stop him where he stood. The Knight drove a metal rod he had picked up off the ground into Shadow's forehead. A loud metallic thunk engulfed the air upon the rod making its mark.

Shadow arched an eyebrow questioningly in the direction of the male who had attacked him. The assault had seemingly done no damage and from a mere glare out of Shadow's eyes the metal melted away and soon enough it was non-existent back to just Shadow versus Knight. The Prince shook his head pityingly and flexed his fingers prior to driving his hand right into the Knight's chest. A loud gasp cried out from the male's lips and Shadow promptly ripped the man's heart out. The organ pulsated with steady red light and the Prince gazed eagerly at the heart then turned his gaze back onto the person he had ripped it out of.

"Oh my god" whispered a person watching the struggle continue "Is that Alteo? H…he looks so different then before…so much darker…"

"It's definitely not the Alteo we remember" Charming added to his wife "But the question is…What is he?"

Alteo kept his gaze locked on his opponent then squeezed against the heart. The man's screams alerted Snow and Charming about how serious their former friend and the former bellowed "NO! ALTEO STOP IT!"

"He struck first dearie!" Shadow cackled.

Charming unsheathed the sword he now carried and sprinted towards the new villain. Alteo snapped his fingers and Charming was flung through the air right back to Snow's side.

"Sorry to give you the express lane but you're kinda clogging up traffic" Alteo now looked Charming squared in the eyes as he applied pressure from his fingertips against the Knight's heart. A bellowing, all-encompassing yell of utter agony escaped the victim's lips but Shadow kept squeezing until the man's heart was nothing but a pile of dust in his clenched fist. He flipped the hand over and slowly drew his fist open and the dust floated posteriorly to the ground below. Tears welled up in Snow's eyes and she spoke softly "Alteo h…how could you?"

"My name's not Alteo anymore" he corrected her.

"What?" Charming interrupted, clearly confused.

"My name, it's Shadow, Prince Shadow".

END CHAPTER

Well this is a good start. I'm happy that this started so well. Granted it's so short however it's more of a prologue than an actual chapter. I just wanted to set up some things before we went into the real chapter one. Peace. Please R&R and as per usual NO FLAMES!


	2. Darkness is my Helm

Chapter One: Darkness is my helm

Shadow smirked in the direction of his former friends and flexed his hand to disperse the remainder of the dust from the knight's heart. Charming backed away on the ground as quickly as humanly possible then rose to his feet just beside his wife.

"Well, I think my work here Is done" Shadow cackled impishly then he directed his attention towards the Mayor's building "And now for the main reason that I came to Storybrooke. Revenge".

"It won't solve anything!" Mary-Margaret yelled "Shadow, listen to me! I know you're still Alteo somewhere on the inside you just have to fight this urge!"

Shadow merely ignored her and began to take steady steps along the street heading for the Mayor's house.

He telekinetically moved obstacles to the sides, no matter what it was it seemed that the Prince was not going to let anything stop him from reaching Regina and delivering the final blow. He scanned the area with his pulsating lion-like golden eyes a smirk curling on his lips all the while. Everything was falling into place and now all that was left for Shadow was carry out his plan.

"I don't think so".

Shadow's head whipped around and his smirk, if possible, widened even further "The saviour" he chimed mockingly "You actually want to save Regina from me?"

"My son wants her alive so I am going to honour his wishes no matter who or _what _stands in my way!"

Emma reached for her pistol and locked it with Shadow's head.

The Prince locked gazes with her and said arrogantly "You won't shoot, you don't have it in you Swan".

"Like hell I don't!" Emma pushed the trigger and unloaded a round of bullets. The metallic projectiles ripped across the sky in pursuit of their target. Shadow merely opened his golden eyes further. The irises pulsated with energy and it enabled the Prince to dodge every single shot with apparent ease.

"Nice try blondy" he cackled before drawing a bolt of crimson red lightning into his hand and unleashing it in her direction. The lightning itself was savage and unrelenting, almost as though the Prince's presence was actually manipulating the intensity and damage of Alteo's attacks. A steady force-field appeared around Emma's body and the lightning halted completely. Growling lowly Shadow turned his attention to the new arrival.

"I can't let you do that" Regina stated simply "Your fight is with me Prince".

"I wouldn't have it any other way" The Prince of Shadows lowered his hood and dropped into a fighting stance. Emma stared at him in disbelief, whatever had happened to Alteo to change him into this kind of monster was powerful and most likely dangerous beyond anything that even Regina had faced before.

Regina summoned a ball of fire into her gloved fingertips and tossed it in the direction of her nemesis. It streaked across the air at a rapid pace and would've made a direct mark on Shadow had he not evaporated into a jet of midnight black smoke at the precise second before it made contact. He reappeared behind Regina and threw his own fireball. It was much the same as the Queen's except for the fact that it was coloured amethyst and came with a more sinister looking appearance.

Regina flicked her wrist and sent the fireball to the side and smirked menacingly "You're not as powerful as you'd like us all to think are you Shadow?"

The Prince in question didn't answer in words, he merely let out a slight growl and leaped into the air, he soared over to the curse bringer prior to driving his foot directly into her jaw. Regina's face twisted to the right and the female fell to her knees. Tears welled up in her eyes however Shadow was still unrelenting. He wrapped his fingers around her neck and raised her off the ground.

"I think I'm more powerful" he chuckled sadistically then began to repeatedly drive his fist into her stomach, punch after punch connected, the Evil Queen's agonizing screams engulfed the air and her tears now flowed freely. Prince Shadow was relentless in his assault. He eventually grew bored and casually tossed her to the ground.

He strode over to her downed body and knelt over her smirking as wide as ever "Looks like The Prince is taking the Kingdom."

Regina tried to struggle back to her feet but Shadow merely grabbed her head and pushed her back down "KNEEEL!" he roared causing every window in the area to smash to pieces.

He was about to deliver the final blow then stopped right at the last moment. He turned to see a figure cloaked completely in black and then said softly "Master?"

"Come along" the hooded one said "We have work to do Shadow, your revenge will be fulfilled I promise you that however for now we have places to be, let's go".

"You're lucky" Shadow spat at Regina then he turned on heel, raised his hood and promenaded over to his 'Master' and both of them disappeared in a whirl of jet black smoke that rose at the speed of a bullet higher and higher into the sky.

Struggling over towards Regina Emma grabbed the Queen and hauled her to her feet with a little amount of effort "What the hell was that?"

"That, was Storybrooke's destruction" she admitted "Not even Gold knows how to kill the boy or at least he's unwilling to kill him I'm unsure. Either way we don't know how so unless we have a magical prison of some sort I'd say that we're all pretty much screwed here".

"You can't just give up!" Henry chastised them both "We can beat him, you two are stronger together then you are apart!"

"You were out here?" both women turned glares on to their son.

"I wasn't expecting Shadow now was I? I was expecting one of my best friends!"

The females sighed begrudgingly and walked over to where Mary-Margaret was checking David's injuries over.

"How is he?" Emma asked her mother.

"Roughed up a bit" she responded without stopping her work.

"I have a question" Henry piped up again.

"What is it Henry?" Regina slightly growled as she was in pain.

"Well, that figure with Shadow…We couldn't get through to him but as soon as It spoke to him he stopped completely and even left…Should we be worried about Shadow…or the one controlling him?"

"That is a very good question" said Charming.

"Yeah, I'm going with both myself" Emma cut in "One can kill us, which we already know and to control someone like Leo that person would have to be stronger than him".

"Isn't there anyone who challenges him in strength?"

"That's the problem. All of us have our individual skills but Shadow has both physical and magical strength. It makes him the perfect one man army" Charming put in through his gasps of pain from Snow's working on his wounds.

"What do we do then?"

"That's a question we may never know the answer to, but it'd probably pay to go and give Gold a visit in the least. Whatever's happened to Leo isn't something that we've ever dealt with before and because both he and his new 'master' have the means to seamlessly travel from place to place we need to hurry before someone else gets hurt" Emma clenched her fists and then turned her attention to them all "But no one and I mean no one takes my family from me without facing the consequences".

Snow placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder rubbing it a few times. The bandit tried to offer her comfort as best as she could but she knew that Alteo and Emma had been very close before this new twist and she was probably feeling more alone than ever. Emma looked up to the tower and then said quietly "I need a walk, I'll be back in about fifteen".

Emma turned her back on the scene before her then sauntered out into the town. All her memories of a guy like a little brother to her were pounding against her skull. How could she have let him out of her sight? He was a reckless kid at times but always tried to do things for the right reasons. Alteo had died months ago to save her and Henry from a terrible fate. Sure he had come back in a new body thanks to his powers but he had _died _for them. She gave a sarcastic scoff of laughter and muttered "Now he's probably going to be the reason we all die" she shook her head violently "No, I won't, I won't give up on Leo. He never gave up on me after all".

-_**END EPISODE- **_

_**Emma has found out about the darkness which wormed its way into an old friend's heart, Regina suffered a crushing defeat at the hands of their new nemesis and who is this strange figure who seems to be in control of Prince Shadow? **_

Please R&R


End file.
